Di Balik Senyuman Hujan
by E-61
Summary: Tidak peduli dimanapun dia berada, bagaimana keadaannya, Yamamoto akan selalu tersenyum. Dan senyum itu bukanlah senyum tanpa makna. Senyum itu ada.. karena memiliki alasan. 8059. slight 8027


**- Di Balik Senyuman Hujan -**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Character** © Amano Akira**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diayunkannya _baseball bat_ dalam genggaman, iris cokelat itu memicing tajam sembari memandang lapangan kosong di depan.

Dalam benak ia berpikir. Dalam khayal ia membayangkan.

Pukulan ini membawa bola terbang bersama angin. Kencang melebihi derap kaki pelari tercepat, bola itu melesat. Terus dan terus. Hingga akhirnya mendarat dan mengulurkan kemenangan untuknya. Kemudian...

"_Yagyu baka!"_

Menyerukan kalimat itu.

"Eh?" Tersadar dari lamunan, iris cokelat itu menoleh ke arah pria bersurai kelabu yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan bertolak pinggang.

"Ah, Gokudera!"

Ia tersenyum.

Pemuda yang ia panggil dengan nama Gokudera hanya membalas senyumnya dengan geraman.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, _baseball-freak.. _kalau bukan karena _j__uudaime_ aku tidak mau repot-repot bertemu denganmu." Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu melangkah berpaling saat sosok pemuda lain dengan surai kecokelatan yang melawan gravitasi melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua.

Ia tersenyum, mengambil tas yang tergeletak di bangku khusus pemain. Kemudian berlalu.

**o0o**

Kembali benak itu berpikir.

Seiring kakinya berjalan; benaknya membayangkan kaki itu diam. Saat ia melihat sosok bersurai kecoklatan itu di sampingnya; benaknya membayangkan sosok itu berada di belakangnya.

Dan di depannya, hanya ada pemandangan gedung dan langit, terbatas oleh pagar-pagar pengaman.

Pemandangan yang tadinya ia pikir akan menjadi pemandangan akhir yang terlukis di kedua bola matanya.

Kalau saja pria bersurai kecokelatan yang bernama Tsuna tidak memiliki kenekatan untuk mengikuti tubuhnya, dalam keadaan telanjang tubuh yang kecil itu merengkuhnya. Memberinya keinginan untuk menjadi kuat.

Dan memberinya hari-hari yang jauh dari bayangannya.

**.**

* * *

_Itulah alasan pertama hujan tersenyum, untuk berterima kasih kepada langit yang telah memberinya hidup._

* * *

_**.**_

Kembali ke kenyataan, di bawah merah yang melukiskan senja hari saat mereka bertiga berjalan bersama.

Ia tetap tersenyum, pemuda bersurai kelabu mulai memaki senyumnya, dan pemuda bersurai kecokelatan tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Yamamoto-_kun_, Kyouko_-chan_ bilang padaku kalau kau akan bertanding di Hokkaido minggu depan.. apa itu benar?"

Ia memandang Tsuna, mengangguk. Masih dengan senyum yang kini ditambah dengan tawa ringan.

"Wah, _Ganbatte, _Yamamoto-_kun.."_ Tsuna nampak memandangnya kagum. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai kelabu hanya mendecih.

"Cih, kau tidak boleh gagal, _baseball-freak."_

"Ahahaha..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali.

**.**

* * *

_Alasan kedua hujan tersenyum, untuk berterima kasih kepada langit yang memberinya keberanian untuk turun ke bumi. Menjadi tetesan-tetesan air kecil yang bisa membersihkan semua yang mengotori._

* * *

_**.**_

"Sampai besok, Yamamoto-_kun.. _Gokudera-_kun..._" Tsuna melambaikan tangannya saat hendak berpisah jalan dengan keduanya.

"Sampai besok, Tsuna.."

"Sampai besok, _Juudaime."_

Kini tinggal dirinya dan Gokudera, berjalan beriringan di bawah naungan langit yang mulai menambah warna hitam dan membaurkannya dengan merah.

"Gokudera... "

Gokudera menolehkan iris _emerald_-nya ke arah pria bersurai hitam yang memanggil namanya dengan malas.

"Apa?"

Ia meneguk ludahnya saat _emerald _itu memandangnya lekat. Tidak intens tapi seakan memandang langsung ke benaknya.

Ada kalanya ia membayangkan Gokudera. Bukan Gokudera yang selalu memasang wajah tidak suka; dengan iris yang melukiskan rasa benci dan marah atau dengan sepasang alis yang sama kelabunya dengan rambutnya itu menekuk tajam.

Ada kalanya ia membayangkan Gokudera seperti Tsuna, tersenyum tipis dan bersikap baik padanya.

"Mau makan sushi?" Hanya itu kata yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Huh?"

"_Oyaji _memberiku banyak sushi untuk makan malam karena ia akan pergi hingga larut." Ia terdiam sejenak, "mau makan sama-sama?"

Dalam hati, ia berharap Gokudera berkata iya; atau setidaknya mengangguk.

Yang ditanya hanya melirik jalan di depan, lalu meliriknya lagi.

"Hn."

Berarti sebuah persetujuan, sontak ia merasa senang dengan itu. Hingga tanpa sadar digenggamnya tangan pemuda bersurai kelabu itu. Membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah yang merangkap restoran sushi itu.

Senyum di wajahnya tampak melebar beberapa senti. Tersenyum selebar yang bibirnya bisa.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu? Aneh.."

Mereka berdua makan dalam balutan suara yang keluar dari diri mereka masing-masing.

"Sushi buatan ayahmu memang selalu enak, _yagyu baka!"_

"_Arigatou."_

"Seharusnya kau belajar untuk membuatnya. Terus meneruskan usaha ayahmu." Gokudera mengacungkan sumpit yang ia genggam tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Ahahaha..."

"Ayahmu pasti bangga."

"Ahahaha..."

"Tapi menjadi pemain baseball juga bagus... kalau kau tidak bodoh."

"Ahahaha..."

"Lihat? Kau membalas ucapanku dari tadi dengan tawamu.. kau benar-benar bo—"

**CUP**

Hening, hanya suara detak jarum jam diiringi detak jantung masing-masing.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Ia pun melepaskan diri. Menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang baru saja merasakan bibir pemuda beriris _emerald_ yang terasa empuk dan hangat itu.

Bahkan jauh lebih enak dari rasa sushi buatan _oyaji-_nya.

"APA-APAAN ITU TADI HAH! KAU MAU KUBUNUH, _YAGYU BAKA_?!" Gokudera mematahkan sumpit di tangan lalu beralih menggenggam kerah bajunya.

"Tenang, Gokudera.." Ia menepuk pundak Gokudera sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"ITU TADI APA HAH?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG?"

"Itu tadi namanya ciuman, Gokudera... dan seharusnya kau tenang karena aku melakukannya..." Ia menghela napas. "...karena aku menyukaimu."

Lagi-lagi hening.

Mata Gokudera membulat, wajahnya yang putih kini bersemu merah; ia yang menyadari itu hanya bisa tertegun. Baru sadar saat Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya beberapa saat.

Lalu...

"AWAS KAU YAGYU BAKA!"

Suara ledakan dan cahaya kembang api muncul dari kediaman yang sempat damai itu. Membuat beberapa pasang kaki yang melintas berhenti dan berdecak kagum.

**o0o**

"_Ohayou, _Yamamoto_-kun.. _Gokudera_-kun..."_

"_Ohayou, _Tsuna_.." _

"_Ohayou, Juudaime.."_

Tsuna memperhatikan wajah Yamamoto yang menampakkan beberapa bekas luka dan lebam. "Wajahmu kenapa, Yamamoto-_kun?"_

"Ahahaha.. bukan apa-apa kok..." Yang ditanya hanya kembali tersenyum sambil tertawa sekilas. "Oh ya, Tsuna... terima kasih ya.."

"Eh? Terima kasih untuk apa?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

Dan tentu saja, hanya dijawab dengan senyum.

Bedanya, bukan hanya wajah yang penuh luka—namun untungnya masih bisa dikenali—itu yang tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat..."

"Iya, ayo.. Hayato." Ia menggenggam tangan pria bersurai kelabu yang sedari tadi teracuhkan.

"Cih.." pria bersurai kelabu hanya memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah terlukis warna baru. Merah merona.

Kini bukan hanya wajahnya, mata dan hati Yamamoto juga tersenyum. Senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

**.**

* * *

_Alasan ketiga mengapa hujan tersenyum, untuk berterima kasih pada langit.. yang telah mengenalkannya pada badai... dan telah memberinya cara untuk bisa bersama dengan badai tersebut._

_Dan cara itu memiliki sebuah nama.  
_

_Cinta._

* * *

**.**

**Badai tercipta dari hujan, dan badai adalah satu-satunya tempat hujan berbagi cerita dan kasih... itulah mengapa badai dan hujan tidak bisa dipisahkan... Karena mereka adalah sebuah kesatuan yang terpisah, namun saling melengkapi.  
**

**(Ero/Lain)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hapiba untuk Yamamoto Takeshi... semoga long last dengan Gokudera /grin**

**Dan untuk para readers, terima kasih sudah mau membaca... mind to leave review?**


End file.
